Beyond What You See
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: After college, the fate of the world is in the hands of six certain Wildcats...through song and dance. Rated K Plus for suggestive content and at least some action.
1. Part 1: Right Here, Right Now

Beyond What You See: A High School Musical Fanfiction

Part 1:

Side notes: If you haven't watched High School Musical 3, please do before reading this fanfiction. This takes place after the main characters went through college, which I assume to be the case due to the inconclusive time skip from Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. It also might possibly have some spoilers for Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, but you can either watch it before reading this fanfiction or just not care.

Behind a mainly blue set and mainly blue curtains was Sharpay in a red dress. In the audience was a face familiar to her with short blond hair by the name of Peyton. Most of the audience was clapping in response to Sharpay's recent performance. Some figures in black came from backstage. Sharpay wondered, "who are you?"

One of the figures urged, "we'll brief you on the way, but…"

Sharpay gasped, "I can't be seen with briefs."

The other figure in black sighed, "not what we meant. The point is that you'd be doing a great service by coming with us."

Sharpay objected, "but what about Broadway?"

The first figure concluded, "we spoke with your agent. For this, it can be put on hold."

Sharpay guessed excitedly, "someone wants to give me a record deal?"

The second figure figured, "sure…but only if it's kept secret."

Sharpay wondered, "and…why?"

The first figure added, "there are still a lot of angry Amber fans out there…and it'd be best to wait until it all dies down."

Sharpay figured uneasily, "umm…sure. But I know someone that isn't a fan of…"

The second figure urged, "I don't think so. Our boss doesn't want our popularity to go down, and so doesn't want the press to get hold of this."

Sharpay sighed, "very well…but I want a word with your boss."

The first figure added, "that could be arranged."

Meanwhile, on another stage…

Ryan in a formal red shirt and a formal white undershirt was saying on a yellow stage, "thank you…thank you!" Another audience in another theatre was clapping as he went behind some red curtains. He then noticed some figures in black. Ryan wondered, "what's going on?"

One of the figures suggested, "it's best if you come with us."

Ryan asked uneasily, "why?" The other figure quickly took out some knockout gas from a spray bottle with one hand, making a coughing Ryan fall unconscious. The first figure caught Ryan from behind.

The second figure urged, "let's go." The two figures dragged Ryan towards the way out without another word.

Meanwhile, on a basketball court…

Chad in a black and red basketball uniform was trying to shoot hoops in a big gray seated stadium, along with other Redhawk basketball players. At this point though, Chad was kind of out of breath. He passed by his coach. Chad's coach in a gray sweatshirt concluded, "you're doing good. You all are."

Chad added, "thanks." He continued on to the grayish locker room behind the bleacher seats, not noticing the figures in black that were approaching the coach from behind. They showed the uneasy coach a government badge.

The coach revealed reluctantly, "he's in the men's locker room."

One of the figures in black responded, "thank you." The two figures in black moved down the bleachers and towards the locker room that Chad just walked into.

Chad sighed, "there's my water…bottle." He had opened a locker, when he smelled quite a smell. Due to Chad's exhaustion, he wasn't able to react fast enough to get out of range of the knockout gas released from a spray bottle. Chad fell to the ground, coughing before he fell unconscious.

The other figure in black suggested, "we'll go out the back." Both figures started to lift Chad's body off the ground, carrying him out of the locker room and around a set of bleachers.

Meanwhile, at a law firm…

Gabriella in yellowish flower like clothing was walking from a pale blue office building to a small nearby parking lot…when she noticed two figures in black coming towards her. Gabriella suggested, "could this wait until later? I have a client to…"

One of the figures insisted, "your client is being taken care of. Right now, there's more at stake." The same figure held up a government badge for Gabriella to see. She went wide eyed.

Trying to stay calm, Gabriella figured, "if it's that important, I'll go with you."

The first figure muttered, "and here we thought this was going to be hard."

Gabrielle wondered, "what?"

The second figure urged, "nothing."

A considerable number of hours later, in a top secret area in New Mexico…

Troy in a solid blue shirt and red shorts was escorted out of a random car by certain figures in black. So was Taylor in a brown business outfit, along with Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, and Gabriella…from separate cars. On the outside, the place looked like an independent film studio. On the inside, it was an underground launch site, with the typical control panels and monitors within. Troy checked, "this is the place?"

One of the figures in black said, "yes…but keep quiet until we're out of earshot. We want to be sure we're not being followed." Troy nodded.

Sharpay pointed out, "that doesn't look like a recording studio to me."

A second figure in black suggested, "it comes with the deal."

Sharpay sighed, "I'm certainly going to have a talk with..."

A third figure in black whispered, "shh! Do you want the Amber fans to find out?"

Sharpay grumbled to herself.

As they went in with security clearance, the third figure in black muttered lowly, "I can't believe I just said that."

Sharpay figured, "does that mean I can talk now?"

The third figure in black muttered, "if you must."

Sharpay called out, "not even a studio looks this scholastic! And where are the cameras?!" Troy, Gabriella, an uneasy Taylor, an uneasy Ryan, and an uneasy Chad come their way. They were escorted by more figures in black, toward an astronaut training facility.

Taylor pointed out, "you still can't get your words right, can you?"

Gabriella whispered harshly, "Taylor!"

Taylor turned to her, "what?"

Gabriella surprisingly started singing, "why can't you let it go?!" She then realizes that she just said that in front of everyone else.

Taylor, somewhat upset by this embarrassment, sings back, "why can't you see…see that she was using your dreams against you?"

Sharpay calls out in song, "I'm right here!"

Troy urges in song, "are we to repeat history until our dreams come apart?" Troy and Chad started walking towards each other, glaring.

Ryan called out in song, "as far as I'm concerned, we already had our last song!" He was about to leave, when he realized what was about to happen.

Chad challenged in song, "three times too many, the ice queen has tried to destroy our dreams! No more! No more!" Chad started trying to hit Troy with dance moves, but Troy kept dodging his legs and arms by spin jumping and spin tumbling around him. Most of them were too shocked for words, except for Ryan.

Ryan called out, "guys! Break it up!"

The first figure in black calls out, "stop it…right now!"

Troy called out normally, "don't do this, Chad!"

Chad muttered, "you know what your problem is, Troy? You're too forgiving!" He ran toward a scared Sharpay, when Troy used his legs in self defense to trip Chad to the floor. The figures in black grabbed an upset Chad and knocked him out with knockout gas again. Chad fell backwards into unconsciousness as he was carried behind a vault like black door in the base by two other figures in black.

The second figure in black muttered, "that was embarrassing…but necessary."

Gabriella called out, "what?!"

The third figure in black urged, "I'll explain. The CIA has been observing you for the past seven years."

Troy realized, "ever since Gabriella came to East High. But why?!"

Taylor commented, "if that was supposed to give us incentive to…!"

The third figure in black went on, "no…and yes. We expected you to get along."

Ryan wondered, "so why do you need us?"

The second figure in black sighed a little, "this wasn't up to us. Our boss wants to put young adults that haven't had training into space to stop a great threat called the Grion."

Gabriella pushed, "but we've just recently got out of college. Like you said, we don't have the training!"

The third figure in black suggested, "have you ever wondered why you stopped singing off stage?"

Taylor skeptically said, "college?"

The third figure in black concluded, "in a way. For some reason, when all of you are living within the same area, you have a greater chance of singing, acting, and dancing than doing so by yourselves."

Troy wondered, "what are you trying to tell us?"

The second figure in black suggested, "none of our scientists can explain it either…but at the risk of sounding philosophical, it's a matter of faith in yourself and others."

Gabriella figured, "isn't that just confidence?"

The third figure in black continued, "our boss thinks it's more than that...that it's some kind of mystical force that can be used as a non-lethal weapon against evil."

Ryan called out, "take that, preschoolers!" Everyone but Sharpay looked at him strangely. Ryan turned to them, "what?"

The second figure in black sighed a little, "this is going to be a long week. This way, Wildcats." The second figure in black started to escort the five Wildcats to a second vault like black door.

Troy asked, "is Chad going to be fine?"

The second figure in black concluded, "yes…but if he gets out of line again…"

Troy urged, "if you let me talk to him, he won't feel the need to."

The second figure in black figured, "very well. You can see him when he wakes up."

Sharpay pointed out, "I still get to see the boss though, right?"

The third figure in black deduced, "of course. This way, Miss Evans." The third figure in black lead Sharpay through an emergency backdoor like door.

Taylor muttered, "there goes the ice queen."

Gabriella urged, "Chad may be in enough trouble already!"

Taylor sighed uneasily at those words.

At the same time, on the other side of the backdoor like door…

Sharpay gasped as she recognized a familiar face.

The third figure in black figured, "Sharpay insisted on seeing you…but I assume you're already acquainted."

Sharpay realized, "dad?!" Mr. Evans in a gray suit was at a circular brown desk, surrounded by a circle of monitors.

Mr. Evans sighed a little, "you know my work is supposed to be a secret. That'll be all." The third figure in black nods and leaves the room.

Sharpay checked, "are you even my real dad? Or was it all an act?"

Mr. Evans sighed again, "sit down, princess. I didn't want you to be involved either. But, after seeing you on Broadway…our boss insisted upon it. Our boss can be very persuasive."

Sharpay checked, "is that why you've been so overprotective lately?"

Mr. Evans concluded, "among other reasons. But right now, the world is in your hands…and I can't do anything to change that."

Sharpay sympathetically insisted, "I don't like it either…but…"

Mr. Evans added, "but if you do come back, you'll come back to a recording contract. That's the best I can do."

Sharpay reasoned uneasily, "and these guys seem to know how to keep us here. Besides, if it truly is non-lethal…what would be the harm?"

Mr. Evans pointed out, "you're braver than I thought."

Sharpay chuckled uneasily, "it's called acting."

Mr. Evans urged, "if it helps, don't think of it as a dangerous situation. Think of it as another stage."

Sharpay sighed, "well, here I go. Wish me luck." As she left the room, she uneasily sounded off ma sounds.

Mr. Evans uneasily said, "good luck…princess."


	2. Part 2: Gotta have Faith

Beyond What You See: A High School Musical Fanfiction

Part 2:

On the following day, in the early morning…

Troy was escorted by two figures in black to a dark storage room, where a tied up Chad was being guarded by two more figures in black. One of the figures in black with shoulder length brown hair figured, "you got three minutes." The two figures with Troy closed the storage room door behind Troy, leaving him in darkness.

The second figure outside of the storage room with long blackish grey hair muttered, "if it were up to me, he'd disappear."

The first figure pointed out, "Dorothy, the only problem is that we need all six of them."

The figure codenamed Dorothy chuckled a little, "the CIA has had some very strange ideas…but a non-lethal means? That would never happen."

The first figure urged, "but the Director says…!"

Dorothy muttered lowly, "no, you listen to me! If this works, we'll no longer be needed."

The first figure realized, "if the Director finds out…"

Dorothy added coldly, "don't get in my way, Snow White. Understand?"

The figure codenamed Snow White nervously said, "yes, Dorothy."

Dorothy muttered, "good."

At the same time, in the storage room…

Chad sighed, "hey."

Troy responded, "hey. How are you, bro?"

Chad sighed again, "I was only trying to protect you…from getting hurt again."

Troy insisted, "I understand why. But alienating Ryan and Sharpay? That's what I don't understand! They're still our friends, Chad."

Chad muttered, "some friend Sharpay turned out to be. And what's to stop Ryan from going along with her mean spirited schemes again?!"

Troy sighed, "Gabriella has a point. It's been three years since Sharpay admitted to nudging Gabriella to pick Stanford over the musical. Why can't you and Taylor let this go?"

Chad figured uneasily, "because Sharpay is still a show dog. Even humiliating the famous Amber was motivated by Sharpay's selfishness."

Troy figured, "none of us know that for sure. Either way though, you hurt Sharpay and Ryan...and possibly Gabriella. How's that not mean spirited?"

Chad sighed, "I missed the goal, didn't I?"

Troy concluded, "yeah…but that doesn't mean we aren't brothers."

Chad figured with a small chuckle, "ready for some hoops?"

Dorothy urged soon after opening the door, "time's up."

Troy added, "anytime, Chad…anytime."

Chad chuckled with partial relief. Troy was escorted away from the storage room.

Troy asked, "when is Chad getting released?"

Snow White answered, "this afternoon…but with security present." Troy was uneasily silent then. He was brought to a big lounge like area with blue walls. It was set up with three bunk beds, a gray water cooler, a few typically white bathrooms, and a small kitchen area with brown painted cabinets and furniture.

Dorothy suggested, "are you ready for your first test flight?"

Troy uneasily said, "ready as I'll ever be."

Snow White urged, "your daily medical exam is in two hours."

Troy sighed, "right." And with that, he closed the door to the lounge area behind him. Then suddenly, once Troy was out of earshot, Dorothy rammed her elbow into Snow White to knock her against the marble floor. The resulting surprise attack knocked her unconscious on the hard floor.

Dorothy muttered as she walked away from the scene, "poor inexperienced spy…how I knew you all too well." Medics rushed over to bring Snow White to the nearest underground CIA medical facility not long after, for Snow White reactively pressed a emergency signal on one of her earrings when she was taken by surprise.

Three hours later…

Snow White was laying on a hospital like bed, with the shadows of the CIA Director with medium gray hair and the Executive Assistant Director Mr. Evans across the nearby white curtains. Mr. Evans realized, "our enemies could've discovered this location?! I thought this place was secure!"

The Director urged, "calm down, Mr. Smart. We'll neutralize this threat in good time."

Mr. Evans codenamed Mr. Smart insisted, "by then, it could be too late! Daughter or not, you said yourself that the world depends on these six young adults."

The Director sighed, "you may have a point…but we already have heightened security. And right now, that's all we can do."

Mr. Smart urged, "I know that this base was the only one that was able to be ready for the Wildcats in time, but it still feels wrong to put such inexperienced people on an astronaut mission to save the world."

The Director pointed out, "most of our space fighter jets have been destroyed by the Grion, and they're still a threat. Without this chance, there won't be much of a world left for the Wildcats to live in. Did you ever think of that, Mr. Smart?!"

Mr. Smart sighed, "no, sir."

The Director muttered, "then keep that in mind the next time you think of questioning my orders." The Director leaves Mr. Smart to his thoughts.

Later, on the following afternoon…

Sharpay, Troy, and the other four main Wildcats followed some figures in black into a small version of an airplane, with only six passenger seats and brown and yellow everything inside. Sharpay reflected with a sigh, "reminds me too much of New York."

Chad muttered lowly, "seriously?!"

Taylor urged, "Chad?"

Chad turned to her, "the least she could do is think about her friends." Sharpay and Ryan were the first ones in. Sharpay rushed over to one of the front seats by instinct, but looked down nervously as Chad came in. Ryan sat across from Sharpay, angrily looking at Chad. Chad almost returned the stare, but he was concentrated on Taylor's response.

Taylor added, "maybe…but being too physical about it is just too…barbaric! Sometimes I wonder if we really should keep so much as a long distance relationship going." This hurt Chad, but he tried not to show it. He and Taylor then realized that they were blocking Troy and Gabriella from getting to their seats.

One of the figures in black in the cockpit up ahead urged, "keep the line moving! We're on a tight schedule here."

Chad muttered lowly, "sorry." Chad sat behind the back of the plane with Troy, while Taylor sat across from Gabriella.

The first figure in black in the cockpit asked, "everyone ready for your first experience in weightlessness?"

Gabriella urged as she tried to sound confident, "yeah." The other five Wildcats echoed the same response at the same time as Gabriella's response. Not long after, the cloaked and electronically invisible airplane took off for the sky.

After a while of getting used to the ears popping…

Ryan assured Sharpay as he tried to sound confident himself, "we'll be all right, Shar."

Sharpay muttered teary eyed, "but…I'm scared."

Ryan responded, "I know. So am I." He and Sharpay's hands clasp around each other's hand.

At the same time…

Troy assured Chad, "I know that Sharpay isn't as cold hearted as you think she is. All you have to do is apologize to her…and you'll see."

Chad huffed in response, "how can you be sure of that?"

Troy pointed out, "that's what you thought of Taylor…remember?"

Chad sighed, "I…didn't think of it like that."

Troy added, "seven years, right?"

Chad concluded, "when would be a good time?"

Troy deduced, "according to our chaperones, we're exercising for most of the afternoon…so probably at night."

Chad urged, "you sure about this, man?"

Troy insisted, "trust me."

Simultaneously…

Taylor sighed, "Chad can just be so…so…!"

Gabriella remarked, "typically male?"

Taylor muttered, "exactly."

Gabriella assured her, "just because you've had some rough spots doesn't mean you can't work things out. How long have you been together?"

Taylor insisted, "well, not exactly in person…but we've been sending emails and chats to each other for years."

Gabriella pointed out, "then he can't be that bad of a person."

Taylor muttered, "why are you even trying to cheer me up? I thought after I accused Sharpay of being a manipulative diva…that you weren't talking to me."

Gabriella pointed out, "Troy is talking sense into Chad as we speak. And judging from your recent reaction to Chad, I don't think you meant things to become physical."

Taylor sighed, "friends like you and Troy are hard to come by."

Gabriella figured, "thanks."

Taylor added, "you're welcome."

After an otherwise uneventful flight into brief weightlessness and hours worth of tasking exercise…

All six main Wildcats were in the lounge like area, getting ready for bed. Sharpay and Ryan were in pinkish pajamas, while the other four Wildcats were in black robes. They had mostly just come from showers and bathtubs in the facilities to wash away the smell from exercising so hard, except for Sharpay and Ryan who did so a few hours earlier. Neither of them though was able to sleep easily.

With a last surge of energy for the day, Ryan started singing, "why now?"

Gabriella added in song, "why can't time just stop? Always a cause, always a struggle!"

Sharpay added in song, "why us?!" Sharpay and Ryan got up from their bunk beds.

Taylor suggested in song, "why are we here?! Can't they leave well enough alone?"

Troy urged in song, "why not? We have one more chance…to make things right."

Ryan suggested in song, "there's still hope…or this song would never have come."

Chad figured in song, "guess deep inside, we all have faith."

Taylor added with revived confidence in song, "more than you know."

Troy urged in song, "now more than ever."

Sharpay suggested in song, "what's left unsaid?"

Chad added lowly in a normal voice, "I'm sorry."

Sharpay added lowly in a normal voice, "you should be."

All six Wildcats began to dance around each other with ballroom dancing, except Sharpay and Ryan understandably still avoided Chad and Taylor. Gabriella suggested in song, "how many times do you get a second chance at life?"

Troy added in song, "can't we all dream together?"

Ryan urged uneasily in song, "one more chance."

Taylor urged uneasily in song, "for a better tomorrow."

Sharpay reflected in song, "sweet dreams…nightmares…they're all part of living."

Chad urged in song, "who says dreams are overrated?"

Gabriella added in song, "then let's live on through dreams." Finding themselves very tired from dancing and singing, the six main Wildcats return to their bunk beds.

Sharpay suggested in song, "dream, dream, dream…" The other five Wildcats echoed her words in song, as all six of them started to finally get to sleep. Little did they know that black domed cameras were watching them from the ceiling…and that Dorothy was watching them from the security control room with several other figures in black.

Dorothy muttered to her group of spies, "let them dream like there's no tomorrow. Because in a matter of days, they'll get their wish."


	3. Part 3: School's Out

Beyond What You See: A High School Musical Fanfiction

Part 3:

Three days later…

All six main Wildcats were gathered in a dark classroom like gray room, around a red movie theater like projector connected to a nearby closed black laptop. They were all tired and sweaty from so much exercise…that it sometimes hurt. Four figures in black were also in the room. One of them was next to the projector. Sharpay weakly raised her hand. The figure next to the projector urged, "what is it now?"

Sharpay asked, "is there going to be a test on this?"

Most of the Wildcats groaned. Troy put his head into his hands.

He muttered to himself, "what I wouldn't give to be back in High School now."

At the same time, a second figure whispered to a third figure, "when will…?"

The third figure whispered back, "two days from now."

The second figure muttered, "two more…!"

The third figure urged, "shh! They'll hear us."

The figure at the projector pushed, "no unnecessary talking until the end of the instructional video. Got it?!" Most of the Wildcats weakly nodded. The figure at the projector concluded with a small sigh, "that's better." This figure got out of the way of the Wildcats so they can see the incoming video on the thin slide screen up ahead.

The video showed a CIA logo with the narration starting to say, "this educational video is a private…"

The figure at the projector called out, "skip to the video already!"

The video's narration next to moving pictures of big dark red snakes with two tentacles to each of their sides went like this a second later in response to the voice command, "after a month of defending our planet Earth and observing our enemy, we found out that they are called the Giron. But that's not all we found out. They live just outside of our solar system…and have destroyed many races. Why is this? Well, when they found out about reality TV shows from Earth with help from their own probes, they got angry enough to start attacking us. And there used to be media transmissions where these lost races used to be. United Nations negotiations and rescue operations have failed because they telepathically know what we know: Even across solar systems. The Giron hate all media…possibly because of it being against their beliefs, morals, or lack thereof." Then the video is stopped by the figure next to the projector pressing the power button on the laptop in a corner of the room.

The figure in black next to the projector suggests, "now, are there any follow up questions?" Taylor raised her hand. The agent next to the projector urges, "yes?"

Taylor remarks, "are you crazy?! For all we know, the stupidity of today's reality TV has shown us as unworthy." The agent next to the projector moves towards Taylor.

Gabriella mutters uneasily, "common sense is a foreign language to you, isn't it?!" The agent next to the projector stands between Taylor and Gabriella.

The agent next to the projector urges uneasily, "just because we were instructed not to hurt you…doesn't mean we can't sedate you and isolate you! Remember that." The same agent backs away before the teary eyed and scared Wildcats, who get a glance at the dark blue tranquilizer gun that he has a hand on in his pockets.

A second agent mutters, "was that really…?"

The first agent insists, "of course it was! We need to stop more outbreaks before they happen."

The second agent concludes uneasily, "if you say so." And the second agent steps back to a nearby wall. Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay hold back tears. Ryan, Chad, and Troy try to remain calm, taking deep breaths. Sharpay is ironically also taking deep breaths. The same agent adds, "no other questions?"

Troy mutters as calmly as he could, "if you fatally hurt…our faith in each other, your boss won't approve." One of the other agents clutches a tranquilizer gun in his pockets for all to see.

The third agent comments, "how's this any different from high school?" Most of the Wildcats were turning to Troy with partially renewed confidence.

Troy remarks back, "high school didn't have guns."

The third agent mutters, "too bad."

Hours later, after exhausting exercise and cooling off…

The six Wildcats find themselves on a science fiction like bridge with a triple sized black music game arcade machine as the main structure, with microphones and a button pressed blue and green dance floor. Behind the Wildcats are two agents. One of them urges coldly, "just remember: This is only a simulation." The walls are silver colored, and two corridors branch off from the bridge in the shape of a half oval.

Gabriella sighs a little, "right. You can go now."

The second agent suggests, "we'll be outside if you need us."

Troy sighs a little, "yeah…sure."

Sharpay mutters sarcastically, "that's a laugh." The first agent is about to reactively take out a tranquilizer gun, when the second agent stops the other agent.

The second agent whispers harshly, "Mr. Smart is already on our case. And unless you want more than a warning…!" The first agent glares at the other agent and walks off angrily. The second agent leaves with the first agent.

Gabriella suggests uneasily, "you'll protect me?"

Troy reasons, "of course, Gabby. You know I won't leave you." Gabriella and Troy hug each other, with tears running down their cheeks. Taylor and Chad try hard to look strong, but are teary eyed themselves.

Ryan suggests as he tries to remain calm, "which song?"

Chad figures with a big sigh, "Work This Out."

Sharpay concludes, "sorry. I haven't…"

Ryan points out, "I'll tell you the lyrics first."

Sharpay chuckles a little, "thanks." Troy and Gabriella separate as Sharpay and Ryan go through ma sounds. Chad and Taylor look strangely at them, but look away when they realize that they may be noticing that they were looking.

Troy sighs a little, "sounds good."

Gabriella suggests as she tries to remain calm, "not We're All In This Together?"

Taylor reasons, "technically, not all of us."

Gabriella sighs, "you've got a point."

After ten minutes of preparation for Sharpay…

Sharpay urges, "what are we waiting for? Ohh." All six Wildcats get onto the stage in between big arrow buttons. The screen changes from black to showing the back of the ship and incoming dark red Giron. They hold solid brown laser rifles, aimed right at the Wildcats. After being with armed agents for more than three days, the shock from hours ago in the classroom setting only lasted hours instead of days. None of the Wildcats are scared of the Giron CGI game like sprites.

Chad starts singing, "how did we…get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?"

Taylor adds in song, "I don't recall you mentioning the boss is such a creep!" Some of the Giron get red musical notes around their heads, confusing them enough to set off their aim and miss. Seconds later, the musical notes close in on the Giron. Two Giron fall down unconscious as a result.

Ryan urges in song, "we still have the ingredients to make this summer sweet." More red musical notes get ready to attack more incoming Giron, absorbing the laser fire on the way.

Sharpay adds in song, "well, I got rags instead of riches…"

Chad urges in song, "and all these dirty dishes!"

All six Wildcats reflect, "just wish I had three wishes!" Several Giron fall unconscious as a result of the turning blue musical notes turning into big drops above their heads.

Troy suggests in a lighter tone, "we've got to work…work…work this out! We'll make things right. The sun will shine! If we work…work…there'll be no doubt! We can still save the summer…if we work this out!" The attacking musical notes turn golden, temporarily blinding the Giron as they cover their eyes with some of their tentacles. Some of the Giron accidentally vaporize each other as a result.

Gabriella mutters to herself uneasily, "it's only a simulation."

Chad calls out in song, "I'd rather face a seven footer straight up in the post!" The musical notes turn brown, ramming themselves into the Giron after circling around their heads once. More Giron fall unconscious, but a percentage of health on the top of the screen goes down to seventy when a shot manages to hit the Wildcats. The Wildcats don't notice, focusing only on the song and their resurfacing confidence.

Taylor adds in song, "That sure beats hanging here…"

Taylor and Sharpay sing, "and burning someone's toast." The musical notes turn red hot and hit the incoming Giron's guns, making them explode quick enough to knock three Giron out.

Ryan urges in song, "I needed Benjamins, but this ain't worth the stress!"

Gabriella suggests in song, "maybe there's a better way to fix this greasy mess."

Troy goes on in song, "we're a champion team…a well oiled machine…and we've faced tougher problems than this. I know it's a grind, but I'm sure we can find a way to have fun while we get this job done!" The musical notes become big enough to trip the incoming Giron off their feet, knocking six of them off their feet and on top of each other.

All six Wildcats shout out in better moods and in song, "we've got to work…work…work this out!"

Troy and Gabriella suggest in song, "we'll make things right. The sun will shine! If we work…work…there'll be no doubt. We can still save the summer…if we work this out!" The musical notes shine with golden light again, making the Giron fall over each other again in temporary blindness.

Troy urges in song, "tell me what you want!"

Gabriella suggests in song, "tell me what you need."

Ryan implies in song, "a little bit of sugar…"

Sharpay implies in song, "a little bit of butter…"

Gabriella shouts in song, "it's the perfect recipe!" The musical notes turn butter yellow, encasing most of the incoming Giron in butter. Sharpay, Troy, Chad, and Gabriella tried hard not to laugh at the scene before them.

All six Wildcats call out in song, "pay day!" More musical notes turn into a big pile of money that bury the Giron for a brief time as they try to find their rifles.

Sharpay urges in song, "it'll taste so sweet!" The pile of money turns back into musical notes.

All six Wildcats call out in song, "pay day!" The musical notes turn back into a pile of money, which rain upon the confused Giron who fire randomly. The health percentage goes down to fifty percent.

Ryan urges in song, "good enough to eat!"

Sharpay suggests in song, "gonna make some motion pictures." The pile of money turns from musical notes to a lot of film, which tie up the incoming Giron just coming to their senses and makes them drop their rifles.

Taylor figures in song, "hit the mall with all my sisters!" The film turns from musical notes to a mall wall, which knocks out all the incoming Giron in time when it crumples on top of them.

Chad urges in song, "get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers!" The wall debris turn from musical notes to baseballs that rain down on incoming Giron and knock them all out.

Gabriella adds in song, "kick it with the music mixers!" The baseballs turn back into musical notes.

Chad suggests in song, "buy a ride that suits my style!" The musical notes turn into some speeding golf carts that knock out several more incoming Giron.

Sharpay implies in song, "lounge around the pool a while!" The golf carts turn from musical notes to water waves that knock over several incoming Giron.

Troy suggests in song, "make a date with my favorite girl."

Troy and Gabriella suggest in song, "we've got it made!"

All six Wildcats call out together in song, "oh…oh…oh…we've got to work…work…work this out! We'll make things right, the sun will shine! If we work…work…there'll be no doubt! We can still save the summer, if we work this out! Work this! Gotta work this! We can…work this out!" More musical notes turn into a miniature sun, which vaporizes all the remaining Giron.

The screen fades to black and shows on screen, "winner!"

Gabriella sighs with partial relief.

Troy urges with his arms around Gabriella, "you did good."

Gabriella says, "thanks, Troy."

Troy adds, "anytime."

Sharpay sighs a little, "I miss Peyton."

Chad wonders calmly, "who?"

Sharpay urges, "long story."

Chad figures, "I guess I'll find out soon enough."

Gabriella figures, "don't look at us. We didn't know either."

Troy sighs a little, "it's been too long."

Taylor reflects, "maybe…but that can change."

Ryan adds, "yeah…maybe."


	4. Part 4: Under the Water

Beyond What You See: A High School Musical Fanfiction

Part 4:

Two days later…

All six Wildcats were lined up before a very deep pool, in black scuba gear. Several agents surrounded the pool, armed with tranquilizer guns and fitted with black scuba gear just in case. One of them whispered to another, "it's all set."

The second agent muttered lowly, "good."

Sharpay muttered while breathing hard, "I don't know if…I can do this."

Ryan pointed out while breathing hard, "we're…all exhausted. Yet, we still…keep going."

Taylor wondered uneasily, "is it just me, or did an agent actually smile?"

Chad muttered, "knowing them…they're actually enjoying this."

Gabriella shook uneasily, "as if we had enough problems!"

A third agent urged, "keep moving!" The Wildcats kept moving towards the edge of the four floor sized pool.

Troy added, "glad you aren't us…aren't you?"

The first agent commented coldly, "save your breath for the course. You'll need it." Taylor and Chad are the first ones up on the double wide light blue diving board.

Troy muttered uneasily, "I don't like this." Seconds after putting on rebreathers, Taylor and Chad jump into the pool. Gabriella and Sharpay are up next.

Sharpay reflected, "me either. I don't like going underwater."

Troy sighed a little, "maybe the training is just getting to me." Sharpay and Gabriella jump in.

Ryan concluded, "no…it's not the training." Soon after noticing Chad and Taylor trying to resurface from twenty four feet deep, Troy and Ryan dive in after them. None of the agents nearby are moving from their patrol.

A few minutes earlier…

Chad and Taylor were moving through metal loops encased in waterproof material and lined up in a long spiral in the pool. Chad sighed, "why am I…breathing harder?"

Taylor realized with horror, "I knew something was wrong! We're…running out of air!"

A sinister voice echoed in their heads, "you will be the first to fall…humans!" Taylor and Chad struggled to swim upward, trying hard to think happy thoughts.

Taylor urged, "dirty political…!"

Chad pointed out uneasily, "we're running out of air. Shouting isn't going to fix it."

Taylor muttered, "I know…but no one else could hear me anyway." Gabriella, Ryan, Troy, and Sharpay start swimming towards them quickly. If it wasn't for Taylor and Chad's rebreathers and backup tanks, they'd be sinking by now.

A certain voice echoed in all six Wildcats' heads, "you immoral humans…turning to song and dance to solve your problems! You will all fall at the hands of Hunar!" Before the Wildcats could respond, the physical torment of the past five days flashed before their senses.

During that brief but seemingly long time…

The Wildcats found themselves in a familiar big black gym…but this time with armed Grion charging towards them. Sharpay uneasily thought out loud through temporary telepathy, "I can't do this!"

Gabriella through the temporary telepathy sung, "why not? We've been down this road before."

Ryan urged through telepathic song, "it's time to take the stage…"

Taylor uneasily added through telepathic song, "and show them what we're made of."

Troy pointed out through telepathic song, "that's what dreams are for…"

Chad suggested through telepathic song, "to guide us out of nightmares..." The Grion fired at the Wildcats as they got within range. The Wildcats though summoned a giant protective blue bubble, bouncing their own laser fire against their weapons.

Sharpay more confidently added through telepathic song, "and give us the spotlight." The resulting explosions knocked them over, knocking out the first wave of Grion in near blinding light.

Ryan urged in telepathic song, "it's time to step up..."

Gabriella suggested in telepathic song, "and you can bet your voice will be heard." A sonic blast of sound blasted the second Grion wave's weapons to pieces and knocked them out in the midst of missing laser fire.

Troy suggested in song to keep the sonic blast going long enough to knock out the remaining Grion around them, "no one can break a spirit…"

Chad concluded in song, "but yourself."

The Grion shrieked out in pain as they fell, "no!" Everything started to fade in confusion.

Back in normal time…

The Wildcats' muscles felt like they were aching all over all over again as they struggled not to sink.

Sharpay shouted, "what did they mean by…?!"

Troy urged, "it was the Grion. They were trying to… We're running…out of air!"

Taylor shouted, "no…kidding!"

Gabriella suggested, "nobody…panic! We'll get….out of this."

Chad urged, "slow breaths, Taylor. I'm…not going to…lose you!" As the Wildcats struggled to head to the surface, Chad and Taylor pushed off of some submerged metal loops to keep their momentum going. The other Wildcats followed their lead. Chad, Troy, and Gabriella, with help from basketball experience and dancing experience, were more able to overcome the aching sensation than the others. Taylor, Ryan, and Sharpay were starting to sink.

Troy called out, "hold on!"

Sharpay called back, "to what?!"

Gabriella urged, "to me." She grabbed Sharpay, helping her towards safety. Chad grabbed Taylor, helping her back towards the surface. Troy grabbed Ryan, helping him up towards the edge of the pool. Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan had passed out by the time Gabriella, Chad, and Troy got to the surface.

Chad realized, "the Grion didn't make us lose air: You did." The agents nearby were taking out their tranquilizer guns and charging at the conscious Wildcats.

Gabriella challenged, "what makes you think you can get away with this?!"

One of the agents suggested coldly, "you…sound exhausted. You're probably seeing things."

Troy commented, "you don't sound so sure." Gabriella, Chad, and Troy tried to run, but tripped over the water on the sides of the pool. Sharpay, Ryan, and Taylor's bodies slid across the wet floor, and fortunately knocked over several agents to the surprise of both parties. Troy, Chad, and Gabriella took the chance to run for it again, but this time on dry parts of the floor. The agents didn't have pistols because of being ordered not to hurt the Wildcats, and so couldn't get in range fast enough to stop them as they left.

Gabriella uneasily asked, "but what about…?!"

Troy figured, "they won't get the chance." As they were talking, Gabriella, Troy, and Chad were throwing off their rebreathers and masks to breathe and see better.

The first agents urged, "if they warn Mr. Smart…"

The second agent muttered, "I know!" The second agent said over a backup walkie talkie, "stop the Wildcats! I repeat…stop the Wildcats!"

The Director called back over walkie talkie, "what?!"

Dorothy tried to tell him over walkie talkie, "it's the exhaustion! They're probably thinking of us as the Grion."

The Director urged, "on my way."

Minutes later…

There was a loud set of knocks on Mr. Smart's office, where Mr. Smart and several agents were waiting for something. Mr. Smart adds uneasily, "come in." Gabriella, Troy, and Chad come rushing to him, with several more agents coming up behind them with tranquilizers.

Troy calls out, "your own agents were just trying to drown us!"

Mr. Smart urged, "come on, Troy! You can't be serious."

Chad figured, "I thought we were working together…not backstabbing each other!"

Gabriella urged, "don't you believe…?!" They were about to be tranquilized, when the agents behind them were instead tranquilized by the agents that were already in the room just minutes ago. The agents behind Gabriella, Troy, and Chad fall to the ground unconscious before the uneasy conscious Wildcats. Gabriella and Chad sigh a little in relief.

Troy commented uneasily, "thanks."

Mr. Smart pointed out, "I thought the agents placed at the pool were too sure of their conclusion...which seems to suggest that the Grion know what we're up to and have convinced those agents to attack you."

Gabriella pointed out, "I'm afraid it's more serious than that."

Mr. Smart started to realize, "you mean that those agents…?"

Chad concluded the thought, "were after us before the Grion telepathically attacked us through memories."

Mr. Smart figured uneasily, "our own agents…turning against us by their own will?!"

Troy added, "I'm afraid so, Mr. Evans."

Mr. Smart urged, "then it's more serious than we thought indeed. If our own agents can turn against us…and the Grion can make us relive the past…who can we trust?"

Troy suggested, "I see your point…but maybe you should have better agents."

Mr. Smart figured, "don't worry about that. We'll take care of it."

Gabriella added, "that's a relief."

Mr. Smart added, "and you must promise not to reveal my status as a secret agent to anyone outside of this base. Understand?"

Troy figured, "perfectly. We promise."

Mr. Smart concluded, "good."


	5. Part 5: Girl in the Mirror

Beyond What You See: A High School Musical Fanfiction

Part 5:

On the following night…

The Wildcats were sleeping, when Sharpay started slightly tossing and turning in discomfort. She started muttering lowly in her sleep, "no! Get away!"

In Sharpay's nightmare…

Sharpay was surrounded by giant spray bottles in dim lighting. Out from the giant spray bottles came a mist like greenish substance, which Sharpay was running from. A red eyed version of Sharpay called out from within the greenish mist, "you can't run from yourself, Sharpay!"

The brown eyed Sharpay shouted back with certainty, "I'm not you!" Then, a mirror appeared in front of her, with everything else disappearing around her. She gasped, seeing the red eyed Sharpay looking back at her.

The red eyed Sharpay said as she turned into a Grion, "and what about your dear friends? If they were so dear to you…you'd let us spare them." The images of Sharpay's friendships and relationships, past and present, flashed before an uneasy Sharpay. The green mist appeared again, swirling around Sharpay at an alarming rate. The Grion turned back into the red eyed Sharpay.

She urged, "well?"

The brown eyed Sharpay cried out, "no! No…oo!" As she saw the green mist close in on her, she started getting dizzy and coughing violently past her tears.

Back in physicality…

Sharpay's body had been taken to a medical bed, with her friends sitting on nearby green chairs on the other side of the curtain. Mr. Smart was there too, but he and the director were over Sharpay's body. The Director asked lowly, "how is she?"

Mr. Smart muttered lowly, "Sharpay's condition is getting worse. Isn't there anything…?!"

The Director figured, "we gave Sharpay every medical treatment we could think of to wake her up. I know this is painful for you, but all we can do is wait."

Mr. Smart sighed as the director walked away.

The Director muttered coldly as he left, "I should've known better than to get Sharpay involved."

Troy muttered uneasily, "we can't just sit around!"

Gabriella sighed with deep worry, "what else can we do, Troy?"

Troy figured decisively, "I'm going in there." Ryan walked in front of him. Gabriella and Chad were ready to break things up by speaking up, but Ryan beat them to it.

Ryan urged, "Troy…"

Troy muttered uneasily, "what?!"

Ryan pointed out, "she's my sister." Troy nodded solemnly as he let Ryan past. Ryan asked, "how is…?" Mr. Smart closed his eyes, close to tears.

He figured uneasily, "it…has to be the Grion. There's no…other explanation. Nothing…to do but wait." Ryan was close to tears too.

Ryan sighed uneasily as he left Mr. Smart to his thoughts and returned to his conscious friends.

Gabriella wondered, "well?"

Ryan sighed again, "the Grion."

Taylor muttered, "I should've known."

Chad wondered uneasily, "what now?"

Gabriella concluded, "unless…we can join Sharpay."

Taylor turned to her, "are you crazy?!"

Troy figured, "something to do with the telepathic attack from earlier?"

Gabriella deduced, "exactly. Remember when we were all up onstage in the talent show?"

Ryan chuckled a little, "how can we forget?"

Gabriella reasoned, "and an agent explained that the CIA had been keeping an eye on us for the past seven years because of a mystical force among us."

Troy realized, "so if we joined hands again, we should reawaken that force."

Taylor muttered, "but this is crazy! It's not scientific!"

Chad tried to point out, "neither is singing and dancing."

Taylor started to say, "you don't know what you're…"

Gabriella urged, "we don't have time for this! It's either this, or waiting for Sharpay to wake up."

Ryan added, "what have we got to lose?"

Taylor sighed, "very well. You should check if it's ok though."

Ryan confirmed, "I will."

Not long after Ryan came back out from behind the curtains…

Ryan motioned the other conscious Wildcats to join him, giving them a sign that Mr. Smart had given them permission. Mr. Smart had said, "if anything is going to bring Sharpay back, this will." The conscious Wildcats were careful not to move the curtains too much as they positioned themselves around Sharpay's body.

Mr. Smart sighed a little, "good luck."

Troy added, "thanks."

Gabriella muttered uneasily, "hope this works."

Taylor uneasily added, "me too." The conscious Wildcats held hands, including Sharpay's hands to complete a circle of hands. Not long after, all five of the conscious Wildcats fell to the floor unconscious.

Mr. Smart whispered, "bring my daughter back. By now, the Grion already know that…Sharpay's my daughter."

At the same time…

People across the world have met a very similar consequence. Most of everyone awake had fallen unconscious, regardless of what they were doing. Everyone asleep was starting to toss and turn from nightmares. Groceries fell, cell phones fell, and wallets fell. But, no one was awake enough to even think of stealing a wallet. Even the CIA was falling to unconsciousness…including Mr. Smart and the Director. The Grion's voices echoed in their heads, "you will all fall before the mighty Hunar!"

At the same time, back in Sharpay's nightmare…

The other five Wildcats appeared next to coughing Sharpay, who was on her knees at this point from the greenish mist. The red eyed Sharpay walked out of the mirror, and was about to kick her hard to take her out in her own nightmare. Thinking back to her friends and her crushes over the past seven years, a renewed sense of self overcame her fear. Her courage materialized as her own person, who caught the red eyed Sharpay's foot.

The red eyed Sharpay echoed, "you will all fall before the mighty…!"

The courageous Sharpay muttered, "my words exactly." She cleared her throat, getting ready to sing before a uneasy red eyed Sharpay.

The red eyed Sharpay urged, "one more word…and I shoot your other self!" A brown laser rifle appeared in the red eyed Sharpay's hands, who was aiming it at the scared Sharpay on her knees.

The courageous Sharpay said coldly to the red eyed Sharpay's delight, "you think I care if my weaker side is destroyed? All it's been doing is holding back my true potential!"

The scared Sharpay muttered uneasily and in tears, "you…can't!" The courageous Sharpay was about to punch her out, but she was suddenly surrounded by the other five Wildcats.

The red eyed Sharpay chuckled a little, "the gang's all here."

The scared Sharpay urged uneasily in tears, "thank you."

Ryan called out in song, "what is this madness?!"

The red eyed Sharpay muttered as she started firing at the Wildcats, "welcome to Hunar!"

Chad sang in response, "it's now or never!"

Troy added in song, "this is what we're meant to do." The lasers were deflected back at the red eyed Sharpay, who burned in metaphysical flames.

The red eyed and somewhat drained Sharpay was otherwise unaffected. She started shooting fireballs from her flaming body at the Wildcats, knocking them over in metaphysical flames.

Gabriella sang uneasily, "with the power of love, we'll come out on top."

Taylor sang confidently, "and danger will be no more." The Wildcats started running around the scared Sharpay and the vain Sharpay, making them trip and become one once more.

A renewed Sharpay sang before a shocked flaming Sharpay, "no more games! No more lies! The enemy is not a mirror…but a broken reflection." She directed her voice at the mirror still standing in the midst of the mist, which shattered into little pieces. The glass pieces attacked the flaming Sharpay, as if they had a mind of their own.

The flaming Sharpay cried out, "nooo!" She exploded in metaphysical flames before the shocked Wildcats.

The remaining Sharpay muttered to herself uneasily, "I could…feel you. All the joy, all the pain! And all of it getting worse…because of me."

Ryan urged surely, "this isn't your fault, Shar."

Chad sighed a little, "it's been four years since we were all together."

Taylor concluded, "yeah…but the important thing is that we…the Wildcats…are getting back together."

Gabriella figured with a tear, "if we live that long." Troy held her close.

He assured her, "no matter what happens, we're all in this together."

Sharpay sighed, "you're right, Troy…but I know this is my fault."

Taylor pointed out, "maybe you weren't the only one at fault. I did terrible things too…things that even Chad finds hard to believe. I tried to push everyone else away…thinking I had to do everything on my own. But after four years, I realize that I still need friends."

Sharpay sighed a little, "sounds like we were both stuck up."

Gabriella urged uneasily, "this is all very touching, but can we focus on stopping the army of Grion that's coming towards us?" The Wildcats then noticed in partial unease a fleet worth of countless flaming Grion, armed with fire and laser rifles. The Wildcats held hands.

Troy realized uneasily, "we need a new game plan."


	6. Part 6: Speed of Light

Beyond What You See: A High School Musical Fanfiction

Part 6:

Gabriella suggested, "just follow my lead." She began to sing, "is there such a thing as too little time…?"

Troy sang, "to make things right?" A rainbow colored shield began circling around the Wildcats, preparing them for the countless lasers and fire blasts up ahead.

Sharpay added in song, "or too much time to think things through?" The shield extended to cover the front half of the Wildcats as Sharpay stepped forward. Some Grion came charging towards them from behind, but Chad and Ryan danced around their tentacle punches to tire them out long enough to knock them out with kicks and punches from their dance moves.

Ryan continued the song, "it's never too late or too early…"

Chad added in song, "to make a difference." Gabriella, Sharpay, and Troy followed Ryan and Chad's example by knocking out incoming Grion with dance moves after tiring them out.

Taylor sang, "so give what you can…"

Sharpay added in song, "for better tomorrows…"

Ryan suggested in song, "and for the good yesterdays." The rainbow shielding had covered all six Wildcats by this point, protecting the Wildcats from more Grion attacks.

Troy begun in song, "as the days go by…"

Gabriella figured in song, "some things should never change."

Taylor suggested in song, "some things do, but you should always remember…"

Chad concluded in song, "no matter what happens, there's always hope." A beam of bright white light came down upon the shielding, turning the shielding into a prism that reflected rainbow colored light against the Grion. They fell one by one, absorbed by the bright light into nothingness. Seconds later, everything around the Wildcats faded away…along with the countless Grion around them.

Back in physicality…

People across the world were waking up, very confused and relieved at the same time. Most of them tried to forget the whole thing and go on with their daily lives, but found that they couldn't shake off their encounters with the Grion easily. Some of them even went to see a counselor or close friend to get over the shock of it all…but everyone was mostly in one piece.

Above Earth were a bunch of black and brown staff shaped battleship like vessels, with many unconscious Grion inside next to arcade game like consoles.

In a certain medical room…

Sharpay woke up in a certain medical bed, with Mr. Smart, Ryan, and the rest of the Wildcats outside once more. Sharpay was the last one to regain consciousness. She asked uneasily, "did we…?"

Mr. Smart pointed out, "you saved us all."

Sharpay chuckled a little uneasily in reflection, "thanks."

Ryan asked, "there's no side effects?"

Mr. Smart concluded with a sigh, "no…other than it might be hard to get to sleep again."

Ryan sighed a little, "maybe some yoga would help."

Sharpay remarked, "I think I had enough excitement for one day, thank you." She uneasily got up from the bed and put her high heels back on. At the same time, Ryan returned to the other Wildcats nearby. Sharpay wondered, "but where is…?"

Mr. Smart pointed out, "they're waiting for you, just beyond these curtains."

Sharpay sighed with relief, "good to know." She started to make her way back to the other Wildcats, but turned to Mr. Smart seconds later. Sharpay added, "and thanks…for everything." Mr. Smart hugs her, overcome with his fatherly love for his daughter. Sharpay was overcome with daughterly love for her father. Both were teary eyed.

Mr. Smart suggested, "I'm proud of you…princess." They hugged for a brief time, but it seemed like hours. Then Mr. Smart and Sharpay broke away, and Sharpay returned to her friends to catch up on old times. The start of the Wildcats' renewed adult lives…was just beginning.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
